The present invention relates to a multi-ink cartridge writing apparatus, and relates more particularly to an ink cartridge selection control mechanism of a multi-ink cartridge writing apparatus which permits the user to easily select the ink cartridges without changing the writing position of the writing apparatus.
A variety of writing apparatus including ballpoint pens, mechanically propelled pencils, etc. have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These writing apparatus have only one lead or ink cartridge for writing or drawing. There are also multi-ink cartridges of different colors for selection. These multi-ink cartridge ballpoint pens commonly use a thick barrel to carry multiple ink cartridges of different colors. When shifting the ink cartridges from one to another, the user must change the holding position of the hand so that the press button at the rear end of the barrel can be operated. Conventional multi-ink cartridge ballpoint pens commonly use a rotary cartridge selection control mechanism or a sliding cartridge selection control mechanism to control the selection of the ink cartridges. The rotary cartridge selection control mechanism uses a rotary member or cam to select the desired ink cartridge, and a press button to force the selected ink cartridge out of the barrel for writing. The sliding cartridge selection control mechanism uses a plurality of press buttons installed in the rear end of the barrel for controlling the respective ink cartridges. When a specific ink cartridge is selected, the user must change the holding position of the hand so that the corresponding press button can be depressed to force the respective ink cartridge out of the barrel.